


Helplessly Stupid

by Novathenovsss



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Sans is a supportive sweetheart, astablished relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 23:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20825666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novathenovsss/pseuds/Novathenovsss
Summary: You felt stupid. Which made you feel helpless.Good thing you’ve got a bonefriend to make you feel better.





	Helplessly Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea when I was trying to set up my ps4 but couldn’t get anything to work, and I was getting really mad at myself. I remember feeling so stupid and helpless, but thankfully my boyfriend was on the phone with me and helped me out. Then this was born!
> 
> So, inspired by my boyfriend, I guess? Lol. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“have you tried unplugging and plugging it back in again?” 

Sans’ voice came in from your phone on the coffee table. “Yes! That’s the first thing I tried!” You say, absolutely frustrated. Your tv had simply decided not to turn on this morning so you called Sans to help, since he was the smarty pants with a PhD. 

“ok, ok. then try changing the hdmi,” Sans’ voice comes through the reviver, even on speaker not quite loud enough, but you heard him nonetheless. You sigh and come out from behind the tv and the stand it rested on. You pick up the remote and try changing the setting, but the screen stays black. “Still not working,” you say deadpan. 

It’s not like you absolutely needed the TV to work this second, you had plenty other things you could do. But you were so mad you couldn’t get it to work. It shouldn’t be this hard! You’re not stupid! You-you’re not! 

You hear Sans tell someone to have a nice day. “ok, well, i’ll come over after my shift.” You sigh. You felt bad for calling him at work. You were so needy. You had bad control issues, and it pissed you off so much that you couldn’t control this situation. You couldn’t fully explain why, you’re brain was telling you if this was out of your hands then everything else would spiral. 

“babe?” Sans’ voice breaks you out of those thoughts. “Hm? Sorry, yeah, ok.” Sans pauses for a moment. “hey, it’s ok. just breathe, you’re ok.” You sigh and sit on the coffee table next to your phone, still staring at the black screen of your TV. “I know, I just-“ you start but can’t say anything else. “it’s ok, i get it. i’ll see ya soon.” 

“Ok, love you.”

“love you too.”

And then he hangs up. 

You sit on the coffee table for a long while, staring at the TV, thoughts swirling in your head. 

‘Can’t even do a simple task.’

‘Go cry over it, you’re good at that.’

‘Are you really so stupid that you can’t do something this easy?’

‘Everything is out of your hands, you’re helpless.’

‘Stupid Stupid StupidStupidStupidHelpelssStupidHleplessHleplessStupid-‘

You abruptly stand up, not wanting this to turn into... 

You walk to your room to do some work, or maybe watch something on your phone, anything to take your mind off the stupid TV.

~~~

Later that day Sans, true to his word, comes over after work. You were in the kitchen when you felt the crackle and pop of his shortcut, the faint smell of ozone following shortly after. “Hey,” you say softly, not looking back from washing some berries. You barely hear him move over to you. “hey,” he rumbles, rapping his arms around your waist, giving you a gentle squeeze as he lays his scull on your shoulder. You both stay there for a moment, enjoying the warmth the other gave off. 

Your mind had been swirling all day. First with the TV, then later as you were working you forgot how to spell multiple words, one being quarter. And like those events hadn’t already made you feel stupid, then you had to pay a bill, which was horrible because you are horrible at math, so everything was just horribly horrible. 

“you ok?” Sans asks, rubbing his thumb back and forth on your hip, a soothing motion that you would never get tired of. You hum. “Yeah, just thoughts been worse today.” You had been working on telling the truth about your wellbeing, you had a habit of saying ‘just fine’ and brushing it off. Sans had the same habit, and was working on it too. He nuzzles into your neck and you giggle. “mmh, don’t listen to ‘em, you’re bomb.” You giggle again. “Thanks.”

Sans spins you around in his arms, pulling you back to him so your breasts were against his ribs. He looks down at you, lidded eye sockets, big fuzzy eye lights and a warm grin. You wrap your arms around his neck and kiss him in between his sockets. His smile grows, his sockets crinkling at the edges. He leans down, peppering your face in little skeleton kisses. 

You screech playfully as he traps you in his arms. He starts to run his phalanges down your back and around your ribs, tickling you. “Ah! Nohoho, Sans!” He chuckles, not relenting on his attack. “whasa matter?” He asks teasingly. “Can’t breheheathe!” You laugh out breathless. He stops and you go limp in his arms, him supporting your weight. You huff as he holds you. 

He hoists you up, holding you bridal style. You yelp and wrap you arms around his vertebrae, giggling. He smiles and bumps his teeth against your nose in a skeleton kiss, carrying you into the living room. “Your bones are gonna snap under me one day, y’know,” you say smiling, but still worried. “nah, yer not that heavy. maybe heavy with beauty tho,” he says, a smug grin on his skull. You snort. “Shut up, ya doofus!” 

He drops you down on the couch. “no u.” You laugh as you bounce on the cushions slightly. You sit up on the couch, leaning back on the palms of your hands. Sans walks over to he tv. “a’right, what’s got this thing actin’ up?” 

Your smile falls and you flop back down onto the couch, your hands over your face as you groan. He chuckles at your antics. “don’ worry babe, i got it.”  
You sit back up. “I know YOU do, but it just feels like I should’ve.” He starts to look around behind the television. “not everyone can be a genius scientist,” he says teasingly. You knew he didn’t really believe he was a ‘genius’ per say, but you were always reassuring him that he was at least pretty damn close to it. And he always was a jokester, especially about his insecurities. Not like you had any say in that though, you were just as bad. 

“Yeah, but you don’t have to be a genius to fix a stupid tv,” you counter. “doesn’t make you stupid though.” You stay quiet, glaring up at the ceiling stubbornly. “babe. don’t,” Sans says sternly. “I’m not doing anything!” He peeks out from behind the tv. “you know what yer doin’.” You sit back up. “I’m not doing anything!” You say again. He narrows his eye sockets at you for a moment, slowly going back behind the tv. You sigh, flopping back down once again. 

“oh shit,” he says. “What?” You ask, standing up and walking over to him. “the fuse is burnt out, musta been the storm last night.” You slap a hand over your forehead. “How did I not think of that!” He steps out from behind the tv. “eh, it’s easy ta miss.” You huff angrily at yourself. “i’ll fix it tomorrow, but since the tv is out,” he comes over to you, letting his hands trail over your hips. “we can find some other ways to stay entertained,” he says, his voice dropping. 

“Mhm,” you hum, your gaze locked onto your feet and your eyebrows pulled together. He frowns, moving a hand to cup your cheek. “hey, you’re not stupid baby,”he says softly. 

You look up at him, a soft smile playing at your lips. It was hard to believe it. And he knew it, he always knew what you were thinking. 

He grins. “remember, you had to teach me ‘bout how to have sex.” You snort. “Yeah but you were a virgin.” 

“so were you,” he cuts in quickly, still grinning, blushing that cute blue too. You huff. 

He grins in victory.

“and not to mention all the stuff you had to teach me and paps ‘bout the surface.”

You start to crack. “That was mostly common human knowledge-“

“you majored in (c/m), all your grades on that were great.”

You whine. “Babe. That was one subject.” 

“one that you excelled at. ya can’t expect to be perfect at everythin’. i’m good in quantum physics an’ soul science, but i don’t know anythin’ ‘bout human anatomy, naturally science, hell english.”

You sigh, chuckling. “Ok, ok. I relent.” You smile and kiss him. “Thanks.” He smiles dopily. “no prob.” 

“Now,” you grin mischievously, putting your hands on his hip bones. “What were you saying about staying entertained?”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I had a really dramatic scene planed out where the reader was having a full blown breakdown, but then as I was writing it, it just... didn’t fit right. I dunno, I’ll write some full blown breakdown thing eventually, lol. 
> 
> Although this did feel short and... low quality? It just doesn’t feel as good as some of my things. Still hope you liked it. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading. Constructive criticism and feedback are always appreciated. See ya!


End file.
